Tears and Comfort
by RosesWilt
Summary: Comfort can lead to lots of things. Those things can either be beneficial, traumatizing, beautiful or hurtful. But one thing's for sure, they're unforgettable. [Rated for swearing.]
1. Tears

**Hey, everybody! How's life been treating you? I hope well, because right now I am so sick, my heart's just about ready to give out at any moment. But, luckily, it hasn't. Instead, it opened itself up to a new ship: Tearcoli. A very, very, _very_ dead ship between Sadness and Disgust. I wish to bring life to this ship, and I barely have many supporters but I'm glad to have some shippers for this. I have created this story revolving around new found feelings, comfort, and new friendships/romance. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disgust saw Sadness over by the mind manuals, reading to herself again. For the first time, she felt guilty. Watching Sadness over there by her lonesome, always reading. Disgust would occasionally call out to her to come, but Sadness would just keep reading. She had heard Disgust, she just paid her no mind. Riley was laughing at an episode of her favorite show, there was no reason to be sad right now. Disgust knew this, but didn't like seeing the little teardrop alone.

When the others wear merely distracted with their activities, Disgust tiptoed over to Sadness and saw the teardrop reading about a place called Subconscious.

Sounds terrifying, she thought to herself.

Sadness hadn't noticed that Disgust was standing there. Instead, she just turned the pages and kept reading. After a couple of minutes, she finished the current manual and moved on to another one about Long Term.

Disgust grew impatient. She was about ready to scream at her for ignoring her. But no, she didn't do it. She came to talk to her, not make her cry.

She came closer and tapped her shoulder, which made the teardrop jump a bit. Disgust looked at Sadness as she stood and faced her.

"Oh, it's you." She said solemnly.

"Yeah, it's me." Disgust replied, trying as hard as possible to not sound sarcastic.

"Do you need me for anything?"

"Oh, um, no, but..." Disgust couldn't think of anything to say. She had never really engaged in a conversation with Sadness before. Sadness raised a brow, pondering what Disgust would want with her. "I just saw you over here...by yourelf, and I wanted to keep you company..."

"O-Oh.." Sadness was a bit shocked. Disgust? Keep her company? She always thought Disgust only wanted to keep herself company...

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, I do..." Sadness quickly replied, not wanting to pass up this opportunity.

Sadness turned back around and sat in her spot. Disgust moved closer to her and did the same. Sadness handed her a manual, but Disgust politely rejected it.

"I wanted to talk, not just sit and read." Disgust confessed. Sadness looked up and nodded in understandment. She slid the manual back into it's place and turned to Disgust.

"So..." Disgust began. "How's life?"

"RIley's life or mine?"

"Yours, silly." Disgust chuckled a little.

"It's fine, I guess..." Sadness said, looking down and twiddling her fingers.

"Sadness, can I ask you something?"

The teardrop looked up and the broccoli once more, but this time with a blank face. "Sure, go ahead."

"Why do you keep isolating yourself?" Disgust asked without hestitation. Sadness's eyes widened at that question. She never thought that anyone would ask that, let alone Disgust. Maybe she didn't hear her right. Maybe she was just hearing things. "What?"

"Why do you always come to this corner and read to yourself? I don't get it, Joy is treating you with respect now, Anger doesn't growl at you, Fear isn't afraid of you-"

"Wait, Fear was afraid of me?" Sadness asked with confusion.

"Yes, but nevermind that. Fear isn't afraid of you, and even I'm over here trying to talk to you! Why don't you come to the console? Or at least come talk to us?"

"I..." Sadness began, feeling tears form. Disgust looked at her in worry.

"I'm glad that you all finally accept me..." She felt the tears fall down her face, causing her to choke on her words. "I still feel like I'm worthless in Riley's life."

"How?" Disgust asked concerned. She moved closer and places a hand on the teardrop's shoulder.

"I feel like Joy was right to keep Riley happy all of that time. What reason does she have to stay happy?" Sadness was close to sobbing in DIsgust's arms, but remembered not to get to comfortable with the broccoli.

"I feel like I don't even belong here..."

Disgust looked at her with complete sympathy, something she never thought that she could feel...She felt herself lifting the teardrop's cheeks, staring into her shiny, wet blue eyes. DIsgust couldn't help but smile at Sadness. Something about her made Disgust feel warm inside.

"Don't say that again," She told her, wiping away some of her tears. "You do belong. You always have and you always will."

"Then why did it take so long for you guys to realize that?" Sadness said, looking back down.

The broccoli shrugged. "I don't know." Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a slight grin. "I guess..." She subconsiously placed a hand on the teardrop's hand, not minding any tears. "We were all too dumb."

Sadness looked up and actually smiled at her. Disgust moved a bit closer to Sadness, allowing her yet another glimpse in her arms. "Better?"

"Better." Sadness replied.

"Good." Disgust said with relief. The two stared at each other for a brief moment. Sadness couldn't help but lean in closer to the broccoli's face, which prompted her to do the same. It was Sadness who closed the gap between the two, causing them to find themselves in a kiss. Disgust's eyes widened. She didn't realize what she was doing. She pushed Sadness away and stared at her.

"D-Disgust...I-"

"What the heck Sadness!" Disgust yelled in fury. "Why did you do that!"

"I-I don't know...I just...you were there and you held my hand and...oh I don't know!" She was tearing up again.

"Sadness, I get that there were a few signs, but I don't like you that way!" Disgust confessed, feeling guilty as the teardrop's dam of tears finally broke. Sadness stood up and started to run to her room. Disgust sighed.

"Look." Sadness turned around, her face already stained with tears. Disgust stood up, and walked over to Sadness. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just..." She was a at a loss of words. She didn't know if she had feelings for Sadness or not. She was lost in her own feelings. "I don't if I'm ready for this."

"Oh," Sadness said, finally understanding. "It's alright then."

"Are you sure?" Disgust asked.

"Yes. I understand if you don't...you know.." Sadness blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks." Disgust said with a smile. Sadness formed a tiny smile, and soon made her descent to her room. Disgust watched as she walked off, forming a bigger smile. Thank you, love. She actually thought to herself. (Yes, really.) In fact, at that moment, she began to think about Sadness more and more.

At that moment, Joy walked over. After seeing Sadness with a smile that grew larger every second, she had to know what was going on. "Hey, Disgust?"

The broccoli snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the star. "Yeah?"

"Are...you alright?" Joy asked with slight worry.

Disgust's smile soon disappeared, and was replaced with a frown, followed by a panicked expression. "N-No!"

"What's wrong?!" Joy asked, raising her voice a little.

"I...I think I'm in love!" The broccoli confessed.

"WHAT?!" Joy exclaimed, earning a slap on the face from Disgust. "Will you keep your voice down!"

"Right," Joy said, recollecting herself. "Who?!"

Disgust looked down, then up, then back down again. She wanted to reassure herself that this was no joke, and that this was reality. She was in love, and with the last person she'd ever expect it to be.

"Well?" Joy asked, getting so anxious, she could barely contain herself.

"Sadness."

* * *

 **Well? What did you think? Did you like it? Probably not, but, I can't really speak for any of you, but the reviews can! Feel free to leave some! Also, save those flames for the roast session that will come if you leave any. Have a fantastic day! :) ;p x3 xD**


	2. Questions

**So remember that story I wrote about Sadness and Disgust?  
**

 **It's getting a pre-Christmas and New Year's update.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh, this couldn't have been a weirder day.

She just developed a crush on her coworker after a confrontation, comfort moment, and a kiss.

How was this even possible? They're co-workers. They're emotions. They're _girls_. It just doesn't seem natural! She couldn't possibly have these...feelings.

She was so deep in thought, that she somehow heard nothing coming from the shocked emotion before her. Which resulted in a slap in the face.

"OW, JOY!" She exclaimed, holding her cheek. "That's gonna leave a mark!"

"I don't care! I want answers!" She said sternly. "Plus, that's payback for that slap you gave me!"

"Alright, fine. Just stop with the slapping." She said with an eye roll, followed by a stern look. Too embarrassed to say it out loud, she pulled the emotion to the teardrop's area and stood near the end of the bookshelves. "I don't know, I just...I was talking to her, and she was crying, and I comforted her, and she kissed me-!"

"She KISSED YOU-?!"

Slap.

"Disgust!"

"You're. Too. L o u d." She said in a whisper.

"How, and we're out of earshot from everyone else?!"

"Just shush until I'm done! I don't want the others to find out," she looked down. "Not now at least..."

Joy sighed and defeat and gestured for her to continue.

The broccoli explained just about everything that happened, from the comforting, to the yelling, the crying, the kissing, and the awkwardness of it all. The star had no idea how to react. How the hell is this even possible? They're both female! They're co-workers! They're emotions! It's...not only odd to linger in her opinion, but...unnatural.

And although she had seen many other things unnatural to her, this took the cake.

"Well?" She heard the shorty ask in a shy tone.

"I...have no idea how I'm supposed to react!" The tall star exclaimed. The broccoli looked up at her with a look of disbelief. "Alright, scratch that. I have no idea how I'm supposed to react _calmly_."

"Better." She sighed. "I don't know how to feel myself. It's hard to come in terms with this."

"Probably because it just happened 15 minutes ago?"

"That, and..." She struggled to come up with the truth. "...the fact that it's so new to me. Apart from her, I'm a smart emotion, and this is something new _and_ confusing!" She lowered her head and gripped her shiny hair with both hands, becoming teary eyed in absolute frustration. "I feel so dumb not knowing how to comprehend how I feel! She kissed me, and I rejected it. That should mean I don't like her!"

She looked up for support. "Right?"

Joy didn't know what to say. That's what rejection was, right? It was saying no. It was declining. It was denying. Wasn't that what she was doing? Isn't it supposed to be that simple? So...why wasn't it? Why isn't it that simple? No means no, doesn't it? So what's so different?

Feelings were involved. One cannot simply reject someone's feelings and expect them to get over it. Rejection leads to heartbreak, and the brain takes that as physical pain. Disgust rejecting Sadness, especially without fully understanding the outcome of her actions and understanding Sadness's feelings, could not just hurt the two of them, but everyone else as well. It could hurt Riley. They couldn't work if not everyone on their team was able to. Sure, they tried this with ostracizing Sadness, but that led to nowhere but chaos. This would just be a natural disaster waiting to happen.

Man, it's almost as if Fear were working her mind right now...but as the leader, she had to step up and do something to help. Not just for their sake, but for the sake of the team. She had to try to understand and work through her confusion, no matter how much it consumed her.

"Disgust..." She got a bit lower to face the emotion. "I don't know this stuff that well."

Before the now pissed emotion could gain an attitude with her and leave, Joy grabbed her hand and sat her down. "Listen."

Disgust huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm listening.."

"Look, I may not know a lot about romance, feelings, or...this...but I want to help you. I want to help you gain a better understanding of this. I want to help you overcome this, these...complicated and confusing feelings. Maybe if you and I can understand them, Sadness can too, and let go of any romantic feelings she may have towards you." Disgust looked as if she caught on to what she said, but just to check: "Does that make sense?"

She chuckled and smiled a bit. "Yeah. Makes just about as much sense as anything that's happened in the past 22 minutes."

Joy chuckled a bit and stood up, helping the smaller emotion to her feet. "You alright now?"

"Somewhat, but hopefully I will be. Thanks, Joy."

"No problem, Dis." She said warmly as they shared a brief hug. "Maybe after this is over, we can play a nice game of Hockey with mom and dad."

Disgust chuckled, pulling from the hug. "If you say so, but that's _if_ we can get passed this."

"I know, you little broccoli, I ju-" She was suddenly interrupted by a gagging sound.

"Why do you love that word so much? You know it literally makes me sick!" She swallowed whatever it was she was going to regurgitate, giving the french fry a dirty look.

Cue the comeback with a cheeky smile. "I can't help if that's what you look like!"

With an eye twitch and a scowl, the flower grabbed a manual off the shelf and threw it at the laughing glow stick, who had started running to dodge it and any more potentially coming her way.

Maybe, when this was over...

She'd make her pay for calling her that wretched name!


End file.
